


Das Museum

by PrinceOfOneSingleDomain



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfOneSingleDomain/pseuds/PrinceOfOneSingleDomain
Summary: Bei einem Klassenausflug ins Museum bekommt Asuka eine etwas andere Erfahrung mit Rei, als sie erwartet hatte. Ist die Puppe am Ende doch nicht so leicht zu verstehen?
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 5





	Das Museum

Es schien so eine Kulturgeschichte zu sein, die ihnen hoch und heilig aufgezwungen wurde – ein Besuch im Museum zur Geschichte von Tokyo 3, zum Zweiten Einschlag, zu all den Dingen, die die Welt für immer verändert hatten. Ein Klassenausflug sozusagen. Asuka hatte von ihren Professoren in Berlin gehört, dass sie früher in KZs gegangen waren – das, und das musste sie Shinji erklären, waren Lager, in denen Menschen vernichtet wurden.

„Wieso wurden Menschen getötet?“, fragte Shinji. „Es gibt doch schon so wenige.“

„Dummkopf“, sagte sie. „Es waren mehr damals. Nicht, dass das der Grund für den ganzen Mist war – Ayanami, du weißt doch, was ich meine, oder?“

Rei sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ayanami.“

Sie drehte sich langsam zu Asuka. Toji und Kensuke beobachteten gespannt, was sie tun würde.

„Es stand in unserem Geschichtsbuch“, sagte sie dann, bevor sie sich zurückdrehte. Asuka seufzte. Es war nicht so, als ob sie etwas anderes hätte erwarten dürfen.

„Und das war Deutschland?“, fragte Shinji dann weiter, der nicht gemerkt hatte, dass das Thema Asuka zur Weißglut brachte. Dabei hatte sie vor Ewigkeiten dieselben Fragen gestellt wie er, nur, um auf dieselben Antworten zu treffen, die sie ihm gleich geben wollte – nach dem Zweiten Einschlag hatten viele Länder zur altbewährten Methode gegriffen, ihre Geschichten etwas zu würfeln, bis etwas ein wenig Angenehmeres herauskam. Sie rechnete es Deutschland an, dass man noch wusste, was in seinen Grenzen vor Ewigkeiten passiert war. Weiter wollte sie sich damit nicht beschäftigen – es verstimmte den Magen und würde sie nicht weiterbringen. Die Verbrechen der Vergangenheit würden sich nicht wiederholen, solange sie alle jeden Tag wegen der Engel in Lebensgefahr schwebten.

„Und deswegen habe ich mal _null_ Verständnis dafür, wieso wir einen Ausflug machen“, sagte sie. „Was ist der Sinn? Wir könnten üben. Unsere Synch-Werte erhören. Keine Ahnung, irgendwas Nützliches.“

„Ach, Asuka, dann hättest du auch Zuhause bleiben können“, sagte Toji und rieb sich dabei die Nase. „Wir genießen die frische Luft.“

„In der Metro?“

„Das ist die _Bahn,_ herzlichen Dank aber auch. Wir sind hier nicht so tickelfeine Europäer.“

„Das heißt _pinkelfein_ , Dumpfbacke.“

„Hah“, sagte Toji laut, damit alle anderen es hören konnten, „sie hat _pinkel_ gesagt!“

Die Klasse lachte, bis sie die ewig heißen Fluten des Fegefeuers in Asukas Augen entdeckten. Toji schluckte noch, bevor ihn die Ohrfeige erwischte. Er trug sie als Zeichen der Ehre.

Asuka drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich auf ihren festen Platz, gegenüber von Shinji und neben der verdammten Puppe. Als sie sie ansah, konnte sie fast meinen, dass da ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen gewandert war, aber nein – das musste eine Reflektion gewesen sein. Sie hatte ihre Angewohnheit, Gefühle in Puppen reinzudenken, oder? Ihr wurde kurz schlecht, und einen Moment lang drehte sich alles um sie.

„Hey, Asuka“, sagte Shinji leise, so, dass es die anderen nicht hörten, „alles okay bei dir?“

„Ja, ja, halt die Klappe“, sagte sie da. Als er etwas genervt wieder wegsah, konnte sie sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war angenehm zu wissen, dass jemand sie finden würde, wenn sie einfach in Ohnmacht fiel. Dabei würde Shinji aber jeden suchen und finden – sie war nichts Besonderes. Er war einfach _nett._ Pah. Das Lächeln verschwand wieder dorthin, wo es hergekommen war.

Bevor sie den Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte war die Bahn auch schon an der nötigen Haltestelle. Sie stiegen alle aus, schön ordentlich, wie man es hier von Kindesbeinen auf mitgegeben bekam. Rei hielt sich an sie. Es war Asuka erst gar nicht aufgefallen, aber wann immer man gemeinsam laufen musste, oder es etwas gab, wo jemand erst etwas vormachen musste und die andere Person es dann nachahmte – wie im Sport – war Rei nie weit von ihr weg. Naja – an wen konnte sie sich sonst halten? Asuka hatte es halt drauf.

Sie wurden im Vorfeld darüber informiert, wo sich all die Notausgänge befanden. Dazu gab es noch einen Stapel an Erklärungen dazu, wie man von ihnen zur Geofront kam. Misato hatte es ihnen etwas einfacher erklärt: „Guckt, hier. Hier geradeaus. Dann rechts. Hier links. Erstmal weiter. Nochmal links. Dann hier – große graue Tür. Drei Mal das Ding drehen. Karte durchstecken. Und ihr seid drin.“

„Mit dem Drehen von seinem Ding kennt sich Shinji ja bestens aus, er kriegt das hin“, hatte Asuka da gesagt.

Misato hatte sie dezent enttäuscht angesehen. „Igitt, Asuka. Igitt.“

Shinji war rot angelaufen, aber das hätte daran liegen können, dass das Curry zu scharf war. Er hätte es niemals gesagt, weil Asuka gekocht hatte, und sie ihm einmal absichtlich zu viel Tabasko in die Nudeln getan hatte, um zu sehen, ob er etwas sagen würde. Nein. Natürlich nicht.

„So“, sagte ihr alter, kränkelnder Lehrer, „sucht euch einen Partner. Nehmt euch Flyer. Ihr habt drei Stunden. Währenddessen dürft ihr das Museum nicht verlassen, alles Nötige – Toiletten, Essen, Trinken – findet ihr drin.“

„Yo, Herr Momoshi!“

„Ja bitte sehr, Suzuhara?“

„Können wir mit Shinji hier zu dritt rumlaufen?“

„Ach, kein Problem. Lasst aber bitte alles stehen, in Ordnung?“

Asuka suchte während des auf den Witz folgenden Gelächters Hikaris Blick in der Menge vor dem Museum, aber sie deutete ihr unmissverständlich an, dass eine ältere Freundin von ihr sie bereits gepackt hatte. Asuka spürte, wie jemand sie anstarrte. Sie erwartete sie schon, aber es war trotzdem immer wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie sie sah – die roten Augen von Rei Ayanami.

„Ich schätze, wir kleben heute etwas aneinander.“

Rei reagierte kaum, aber etwas in ihrem Gesicht zuckte einen Augenblick lang zusammen.

„Ich meine, dass wir miteinander das Museum erkunden werden müssen“, sagte Asuka so komplex, wie sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Rei nickte.

„Wohin gehen wir?“

„Wir gehen rein.“

„Gut. Geh vor. Ich folge dir.“

Asuka zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie ging den anderen nach in die Eingangshalle, aber nicht, bevor sie noch einen Blick auf das Museum warf. Es war ein stilvoller, dreistöckiger grauer Neubau, und es erinnerte sie an das Museum Frieder Burda in Baden-Baden, wenn nur doppelt so groß gewesen wäre. Die Türen glitten vor ihnen auf.

Alle Museen, fand Asuka, rochen ungefähr gleich – aber die wenigsten waren so still. Sogar die Dumpfbacken der Klasse hielten den Rand, als sie das große Modell der Erde in seiner Mitte sahen. Daraus wuchsen gewaltige Flügel, die das Foyer in der Mitte zu spalten schienen und bis in den dritten Stock ragten. Auf einer Platte darunter stand nur „Der Engelmeteor“, und eine Erklärung dazu. Ein Meteor war am Südpol eingeschlagen und das hatte zur Folge, dass eine flügelähnliche Nordlicht-Sache am Himmel erschien. Zu den weitreichenderen Konsequenzen gehörten dann Tode, Milliarden von Toden. Es hatte noch nie so viele Tode auf einmal geben. Asukas Herz begann zu pochen, obwohl sie auch in Deutschland schon zig ähnliche Ausstellungen besucht hatte. Es war der Maßstab. Die Zahlen. Sie konnte sich nichts unter solch großen Zahlen an toten Menschen vorstellen.

Sie sah zu Rei. Die blickte an den Flügeln entlang. Etwas schien in ihr vorzugehen.

„Du siehst das auch nicht zum ersten Mal, oder, Puppe?“

„Ich bin keine Puppe.“ Schweigen. „Nein.“

„Hat‘s der Kommandier dir gezeigt?“

„Was?“

„So was. All das hier. Hat er dir alles darüber erzählt, was passiert ist?“

„Das ist geheim. Aber ja. Er hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist.“

„Was meinst du – geheim? Ich bin Pilotin.“

„Lass uns weitergehen.“

„Hey – ich bestimme. Komm, gehen wir…“, Asuka sah auf den Plan, „gehen wir zur Kunst. Das ist im zweiten Stockwerk. Gehen wir über die… die Fotos!“

Die Fotos waren fast so verheerend in ihrer Wirkung wie der Zweite Einschlag es gewesen war. Asuka erkannte in ihnen fast die Landschaft nach einem Einsatz der EVA-Einheiten wieder, aber etwas an den Bildern von wüster Zerstörung griff einen tieferen Teil von ihr an. Es war das Wissen, dass unter den zerfallenen Hochhäusern, dem über Städte hinweggestiegenen Wasser und dem Feuer Menschen lagen. Überall. Und dass sie ein gewöhnliches Leben geführt hatten, bis ein plötzlicher "Meteor" es jäh beendete.

„Scheißengel, mein Gott“, sagte Asuka.

„Ja“, sagte Rei. Aber dann hielt sie kurz inne. Sie starrte eine Wand an, die um eine Ecke lag – Asuka hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt. Sie folgte Reis Blick. Ein Mädchen hielt sich am Fuß ihres Vaters fest, der mit stoischem Blick in die Kamera blickte. Ihm fehlte ein Arm, und der Stumpf wirkte noch frisch und blutig. Das Mädchen hatte sehr helle Haut, wobei der Mann, an dem sie sich festhielt, dunkelhäutig war. Albinismus, dachte Asuka. Sie hatte in ihrem Biologiestudium einiges darüber gelesen, was ihr jetzt aber nichts brachte.

„Fuck“, sagte Asuka. „Und die Engel sind nicht besser als der sogenannte Meteorit.“ Sie achtete darauf, ihre Stimme still zu halten, wobei sie schon lange vermutete, dass die Menschen der allgemeinen Bevölkerung der Sache irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen würden. Wenn sie Zeit hätten. Und Lust. Und allgemein ein Leben.

Rei schwieg. Asuka war kurz davor, der Puppe zu sagen, dass sie ihren knochigen Hintern die Treppe hoch zur Kunst schwingen sollte, als sie merkte, dass Rei etwas sagen wollte. Oder nicht wollte. Oder darüber nachdachte, ob es Sinn machte, etwas zu sagen.

„Meinst du“, sagte sie dann, ihre Stimme unendlich langsam und klein, „dass wir das aufhalten?“

„Na was machen wir denn sonst?“, sagte Asuka. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wonder-Girl, manchmal stellst du auch Fragen. Das ist der gesamte Sinn hinter dem, was wir tun.“ Das und, dass es dem Leben einen Sinn gab. Und den Mist aus der Vergangenheit wieder gut machte. Manchmal. Sie sah Rei an, die widerum Asuka zum ersten Mal wirklich in die Augen sah. Sie war schön. Aus bestimmten Winkeln. „Gehen wir weiter, Puppe?“

„Ich bin keine Puppe.“

„Okay, okay, okay. Äh - Ayanami. Gehen wir weiter oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?“

Rei sah zur Treppe. Antwort genug.

Sie gingen hoch. Ein großes Bild ähnlich der Guernica von Picasso ging über eine gesamte Wand gestreckt. Es zeigte hunderte von Seelen, alle mit einigen Details als unterschiedlich gekennzeichnet, deren Seelen aus ihren Körpern flohen und das Bild verließen. Sie verteilten sich über die Wand darumherum, sprengten den Rahmen. Asuka nickte.

„Gutes Konzept.“

Rei legte den Kopf schief.

„Guck mal, Dummkopf, du siehst den Rahmen, oder?“

„Ja.“

„Die meisten Bilder sind im Rahmen drin. Er umrahmt sie sozusagen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Hier sprengen die Bilder den Rahmen. Weißt du – weil die Zerstörung den Rahmen sprengt? Das ist ein deutsches Sprichwort. Warte hier, lass mich mal gucken.“

Asuka suchte nach der Platte, auf der stehen musste, wie der Künstler hieß. Sie fand sie links vom Bild, musste aber einen nervigen Moment lang warten, bis ein älterer Mann aus dem Weg ging. _Dieter Rittmayer._

„Der Name wirkt Deutsch“, sagte sie auf dem Rückweg zu Rei, die Augen immer noch auf dem Bild, „aber er könnte natürlich auch Österreicher sein. Also, das Sprichwort heißt… Hey?“

Rei stand zwar immer noch an derselben Stelle, aber sie schien das Bild nicht mehr zu beachten. Stattdessen war ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz von etwas gebannt, was aus einem kleinen Raum kam, der wie ein quadratischer Bauch aus einer der Wände ragte – Musik. Ein Chor.

„Hey, hörst du mir zu?“

Rei nickte.

„Das Sprichwort – du willst zur Musik, oder?“

Rei wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, so viel war zu sehen. Dann nickte sie jedoch langsam.

„Ah – Ayanami! Hatte ja gar nicht gedacht, dass du ein Faible für Chöre hast – das machst du also die ganze Zeit, wenn du nichts zu tun hast.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Du – du hörst doch Musik, oder?“

„Manchmal. Ich habe ein Radio.“

„Hat das dir etwa der Kommandier geschenkt, hm?“

„Nein, das war Ikari. Shinji.“

Asuka platzte eine Ader auf der Stirn.

„Komm, wir gehen“, sagte sie einen Moment später, so nüchtern wie möglich, „hören wir uns diese doofe Musik an und chillen dann im Foyer, essen was, schweigen uns an.“

„Klingt annehmbar“, sagte Rei, wobei Asuka nicht wusste, ob das ein Humorversuch war.

Als sie vor dem Raum standen, wechselte das Lied. Daraus kam nun eine leichte, melancholische Melodie, auf die sich noch unverständliche Worte legten. Rei zögerte, als Asuka reinging.

„Ayanami“, sagte sie, „jetzt komm.“

„Gut“, sagte Rei. Sie folgte Asuka in den Raum. Darin waren drei Bänke, drei Wände, drei Projektoren an der Decke. Sie warfen Bilder von Gebäuden auf die Wände – eine Kirche in den Niederlanden, ein Hochhaus in Kolumbien, ein Einfamilienhaus in Hongkong.

„Setzen wir uns kurz hin, meine Beine tun weh“, sagte Asuka. Rei nickte und setzte sich wortlos neben sie auf die mittlere Bank, von der aus man die dem Eingang gebenüberliegende Wand am besten im Blick hatte. Die Kirche wechselte zu einem Bild von Menschen, die sich darin hatten Fotografieren lassen – ein Weihnachtsoratorium oder so, Asuka hatte in Deutschland einige sehen. Ein Mann begann mit dunkler Stimme zu singen.

_Behold the gates of mercy in arbitrary space…_

Asuka kannte die Stimme, aber bevor sie sich weiter überlegen konnte, wer sang, zoomte das Bild rein. Die Gesichter waren überraschend gut zu erkennen. Viele lächelten, viele aber auch nicht. Neben ihnen erschienen Namen. Dann Alter. Als sie starben? Sie starben alle im selben Jahr – 2000. Oder 2001. Der zweite Einschlag, natürlich.

Dann kam ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Die Buchstaben überschlugen sich bei dem Versuch, das Leben von 5-6 Menschen auf dem Bildschirm in Worten festzuhalten.

_Oh solitude of longing where love has been confined  
come healing of the body -  
come healing of the mind. _

Ihre Lieblingslieder. Lieblingsessen. Kleine Fotos von ihren liebsten Orten. Wie konnte man so viel herausfinden? Wie war das möglich? Das Bild ging weiter, die Menschenmenge darauf wich nach links und eine neue Gruppe von Menschen wurden festgestellt. Es fing wieder mit den blanken Fakten an – aber war eine Lieblingsfarbe auch ein Fakt? Was, wenn von Asuka auch nur so etwas übrig bliebt, was man auf ihren Grabstein schreiben würde – wenn sie ganz vergessen würde? Sie versteckte die einbrechenden Gefühle vor Rei neben ihr. Als ob sie ihr das zeigen würde.

_and let the heavens falter  
and let the earth proclaim  
come healing of the altar  
come healing of the name._

Das Bild zoomte wieder raus. Alle Menschen darauf wurden grau bis auf ein einziges Mädchen in der ersten Reihe, das grinsend einen Stern in die Kamera hielt. Neben ihr erschienen Bilder von ihr in Militärlagern für Überlebende, in denen sie langsam immer älter wurde. Auf den größeren konnte Asuka erkennen, dass ihre Augen von einer so tief gehenden Trauer durchsetzt waren, dass keine anderen Gefühle je wieder an die Oberfläche kommen würden.

Dann kam die Familie. Zwei Menschen, zwei Frauen, erschienen immer häufiger in den Fotos. Sie umarmten das Mädchen. Hoben sie hoch. Gingen mit ihr in einen Supermarkt, in dem es Zuckerwatte gab, und Cola. Schließlich – ein Foto einer Geburtstagsfeier. 13 Kerzen. 2009.

Asuka konnte nicht mehr. Sie musste raus oder ihren Vater anrufen oder etwas tun, nur nicht an ihre Mutter denken, an die sie wegen der Puppe andauernd denken musste. Sie sah zu Rei.

Rei flossen langsam Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Ayanami?“

Rei sah zu Asuka. Sie erkannten, dass ihre Augen dasselbe durchmachten.

„Ich verstehe es nicht“, sagte Rei.

„Was?“

Rei nahm eine Träne, versuchte es zumindest.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert“, sagte sie. „Wieso passiert das?“

„Weil – hast du noch nie geweint?“

Rei dachte nach. „Sicher. Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Dann – weil das verdammt traurig ist, Ayanami. Verdammt – du – du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, was weinen ist?“

„Ich…“

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Du – wir hatten einen _Moment_ , verdammt. Du – ich dachte fast, du bist ein normaler Mensch.“

Asuka sprang auf. Die Tränen flossen über. „Du kannst doch nicht mal richtig fühlen, du _Puppe._ “

„Ich…“

„Ja?“

Rei stand auf. Sie holte mit der Hand aus.

„Los!“, sagte Asuka.

Reis Hand zitterte in der Luft. Sie schnitt das Bild des Projektors. Dann flüsterte sie „Ich bin keine Puppe“ und senkte ihre Hand wieder.

„Nah, wusst ich’s doch, du hast keine Eier und – Ayanami?“

Rei weinte. Nein – Rei weinte _so richtig_.

„Ich bin keine Puppe“, sagte sie wieder. Sie umarmte sich mit ihren Händen. Das Lied spielte immer noch, es musste eine Weile in Dauerschleife laufen.

„Hey, jetzt – jetzt beruhig‘ dich doch kurz“, sagte Asuka. Sie sah zum Eingang. Rei weinte immer noch, und sie schluchzte so leise, dass Asuka es fast mit dem Mitgefühl zu tun bekam. Alles schien Rei ganz überrannt zu haben – sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie man heult, dass man sich eher setzen sollte, dass die Tränen frei fielen und die Haut dabei ganz eklig wurde, vor allem, wenn man noch Make-Up trug.

„Ayanami“, sagte Asuka. Rei hörte nicht. „Rei“, sagte sie dann. Rei sah auf.

„Was?“

„Komm her.“

Rei sah die ausgestreckten Arme von Asuka durch ihre Tränen misstrauisch an. Ihre Gefühle schüttelten sie durch. Sie schien jeden Moment in sich zusammensacken zu müssen.

Ach, mein Gott.

Asuka umarmte Rei. Sie hielt ihre zuckende kleine Gestalt und wartete, bis die Gefühle abebbten. Rei war so dünn - Asuka war auch schlank, aber das lag unter anderem an ihrem Training und daran, wie sehr sie auf sich achtete. Sie hatte Rei beim Sport gesehen - sie war besser als der Durchschnitt, aber vom Laufen wurde sie müde. Asuka strich ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Schulterblätter ebbten auf und ab. Bald müsste es ihr besser gehen. Aber erstmal geschah nichts, nur, dass Asukas Hemd nass wurde. Zum Glück war Rei immer ungeschminkt, meine Güte.

Dann packte Rei plötzlich ihren Rücken, krallte sich in ihre Schultern. Sie wirkte wie ein Kind.

„Ich bin keine Puppe“, sagte sie noch einmal.

„Gut, okay“, sagte Asuka. Sie würde den nächsten Satz nie zurücknehmen können, und das wusste sie. „Du bist keine Puppe.“ Sie fühlte, wie ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aufstieg, eines, das nun genauso schwer auf ihrem Herzen lag wie das vorherige. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie. „Okay?“

Rei sagte nichts, aber die Schluchzer hörten auf. Asuka umarmte sie fester. Jemand kam in den Raum, sah sie, und ging schnell wieder raus.

Als Rei fertig war, löste sie sich nur langsam von Asuka. Sie setzte sich wieder, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und lehnte sich etwas zurück, als wäre sie einen Marathon gerannt. Asuka beugte sich vor. Sie schloss die Augen. Dieser Moment würde nie wiederkommen. Und was sie jetzt zuerst sagten würde bestimmen, wie es zwischen ihnen weiterging.

„Was jetzt?“

„Hm?“, fragte Asuka.

„Was macht man jetzt?“

„Klo gehen, Gesicht waschen.“

Rei schwieg.

„Gehen wir“, sagte Asuka. „Ich weiß, wo das nächste ist.“

Beim Waschen erzählte Asuka Rei davon, wie gut es war, dass Rei sich nie schminkte, weil sie damit nicht um dieselbe Stelle in der Klassenhierarchie konkurrierten. Rei legte den Kopf schief und verzog den Mund, worauf Asuka lachen musste, bis der Alarm losging.

Sie trafen sich zu dritt vor dem Museum. Shinji erinnerte sich perfekt an die Anweisungen von Misato, nachdem Asuka sie ein Mal in die Irre geführt hatte. Aber irgendwie, an diesem Tag, regte es Asuka nicht auf. Stattdessen sah sie zu Rei zurück und schnitt eine Grimasse, auf die Rei nur mit einem schnellen Blinzeln antwortete. Asuka fragte sich, wieso sie das getan hatte. Aber eigentlich auch nicht.

Am nächsten Tag, im Wartezimmer vor Shinjis Krankenzimmer, standen Rei und Asuka näher aneinander, als sie es vorher getan hatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Freue mich, wie immer, über jegliche Art von Kommentar, Kritik o.ä.


End file.
